


《指父为兄》60

by PeachWine



Series: 指父为兄 [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachWine/pseuds/PeachWine





	《指父为兄》60

林子惜在这间记录了他的童年、少年与青春期的房间里，与错过了他这些时光的父亲裸裎相对着。  
与之前做爱时总是处被动地位不同，林子惜在这个属于他的空间里，把顾泽诚推倒在了那张他睡了许多年的单人床上，然后爬到了对方身上。  
“爸爸，我爱你……”他亲了亲被他压住的人的唇，然后居高临下地看着对方，做了个比心的手势说：“顾泽诚，我爱你哦❤”  
“林子惜，爸爸也爱你。”顾泽诚宠溺又无奈地也对林子惜比了个心，就伸手搂住他的腰，想翻身把人反压在身下，却被对方接下来的动作打断。  
林子惜两腿岔开跪在他的身上，将右手的食指与中指伸进口中舔湿，又用左手扒开自己双臀间的秘洞口，将被润湿的手指插了进去，开始轻轻地抽插起来。  
“唔……”在父亲注视下自己给自己扩张后穴，背德与羞耻感让林子惜连耳朵都变得通红，但他还是咬着唇坚持做了下去。  
不过这对他来说到底还是太难为情了，他潦草地弄了没几下就将手指拔了出来。他身后细孔被拓开了多少不好说，至少他腹下的分身依然是半软不硬地趴在那里。  
可对顾泽诚而言，他的小塞壬赤裸地跨跪在他的身上，青涩又淫乱地用手指干着自己，这淫靡景色就是最佳的春药。  
当林子惜伸手去摸他的阴茎时，那里早已硬挺炙热地高高竖起。  
林子惜错愕地倒吸了一口气，然后一咬牙，就将那根狰狞性器对准自己的后穴，双手扶着那肉刃，缓缓地往下坐。  
原本紧闭的秘洞口便被粗长的阴茎一点一点地推开，将整个顶端都插了进去。  
“嗯……唔……”林子惜咬着唇继续将身体向下降，把更多的肉物含入下面那张口的同时，也将叫声吞进了上面的嘴里，只漏出低低的喘息。  
林子惜的分身在我国男人中已不算太小，可是跟逐渐将进入他的那根性器相比，却是小了许多。只是将那庞然大物的大半纳入体内，林子惜便觉得自己要被完全贯穿了。  
他缓慢地将那根阴茎的四分之三纳入体内，终于还是没有胆量再往下坐，去被那巨刃插得更深、填得更满。  
林子惜深吸了一口气，转而开始向上提起身体，他后穴里的那根分身就快速地拔了出来；当他再缓缓地坐下时，这根狰狞肉物就又被他下面那张嘴含进去大半。  
他就这样坐在顾泽诚身上自己上下摆弄了几十下，虽然远没有平日里顾泽诚操他时来得激烈，但身下男人的粗长性器来回进出肉洞的美妙感觉，还是让林子惜的分身完全抬起了头，甚至开始溢出了透明液滴。  
“唔……呼……”林子惜双手撑着顾泽诚的腹部，又上下移动了身体十几次，他咬着唇忍住发出淫美叫声的冲动，感受着被密穴里的阴茎一次次填满的快感。  
然而他预想中的高潮却一直没有来，无论是他爹的，还是他自己的。  
林子惜有些力竭地停下了动作，就着被插入的姿势，喘息着跪坐在顾泽诚身上休息。  
然而……  
“宝贝的体力是真不行呀，以后还是多跟着爸爸锻炼身体吧。”一直沉默着欣赏俊美青年骑乘在自己身上的顾泽诚忽然开了口，在下一刻，就挺动自己长着结实腹肌的腰身，向上狠狠一顶。  
“啊啊——唔……”一直不敢完全含下的粗长性器狠狠地尽根插进后穴里，林子惜忍不住发出了高声淫叫，但他很快就记起这老旧房子的隔音有多糟糕，立刻慌张地用手捂住了自己的嘴。  
可他身下的男人却像是发现了一个恶劣的游戏，用双手抓着他的屁股将他抬起，让那根布满青筋的阴茎从他后穴中几近完全脱离；却又在下一刻松开手，任他的身体因为重力快速下落，被那根狰狞性器很凶地撞进体内，深深地埋入其中；然后又马上把他的屁股往上抬……  
顾泽诚只是这样操弄了他三下，林子惜就达到了快感顶端。  
“唔啊……不……”他的声音从被捂住的嘴中呜咽地传出，但他精液却毫无障碍地从他的分身顶端射了出来，溅洒在他和他爹的身上。  
顾泽诚坐起身，在他的手背上亲了一亲，笑着说：“宝贝，你可要捂好了啊。”  
说完，顾泽诚就像是使用自己专有的软嫩肉套般，抓着林子惜纤细的腰肢将他不断地抬起、放下、再抬起……用他的湿软紧窄的后穴套弄着自己的阴茎。  
顾泽诚甚至配合着手上的动作，在林子惜身体下落的同时向上顶胯，将他那根可怖的性器操进他以前都没有过的深度，就连他腹下的那两个囊袋都快要被他捅进林子惜的肉洞里。  
密穴明明已经被侵入扩张到极限，还要被迫纳入更多，林子惜一边爽得分身再次高高挺立，一边却又有着自己要父亲干穿捅烂的错觉。  
这伴随着些微痛苦的异样快感麻痹了他的神经，击垮了他本来就岌岌可危的理性与神智，还没等被顾泽诚这么干上几下，他就再也顾不上捂住自己的嘴，发出甜美的高声呻吟：“唔……要被操烂了……嗯啊……爸……”  
顾泽诚在林子惜要喊出“爸爸”的时候吻住了他，将他后面的所有的淫声浪语都湮灭在他们两人的口中。  
而他下半身的动作却愈加凶狠，把怀中的人直撞得晃动个不停，也操得呻吟个不停，最终如同真的被他操烂了一般，无力地靠在他身上，失神地达到了第二次高潮。  
感受着对方的精液洒在自己小腹上，顾泽诚边深吻着林子惜，边也在他体内射了精。  
“唔嗯……”灼热的液体浇淋在敏感的穴肉上，林子惜闭上了眼，喘息着想要休息。  
可埋在他后穴里的阴茎却没有蛰伏太久就恢复了硬挺，在那软热孔洞里再次征战驰骋起来。  
林子惜就这样一次又一次地接受身边男人精液的洗礼，直到他有些红肿的肉洞被灌满了白浊液体；也一次又一次地被对方操弄到高潮，直到他已经宣泄过太多次的分身射无可射。  
当顾泽诚将阴茎深深撞进他的身体，又一次在他柔软的秘洞里射精，林子惜也眼睛湿润着，无声地达到了欲望顶峰。  
可这一次，从他分身顶端小孔里射出的，却不是少得可怜的乳白浊液，而是一股股淡黄色的透明液体。  
他就这样，在这张见证了他青春期初次遗精的床上，哭泣着被他的父亲操到了失禁。  
林子惜瘫软在顾泽诚的怀中，身体不由自主地微微颤抖着，直到他停下了射尿，也半天都回不过神来。  
顾泽诚就静静地抱着他，温柔地用手抚摸着他的后背。直到他终于缓过来了、眼睛也不再流泪，才用手摸着他的脸，带着歉意地说：“对不起，宝贝送爸爸戒指爸爸太开心了，有些失控……以后不会这样了。”  
林子惜又在顾泽诚怀里喘息了许久，才一边低头玩着他爹右手无名指上的玉戒指，一边用细若蚊蚋的音量说：“爸爸要是管处理被褥床垫的话，偶尔失控……也可以。”


End file.
